


Witch Hunt-Septiplier

by LissaWho5



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic AU, Prince!Mark, Royalty AU, Witch!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Jack loves Mark. Mark loves Jack. But of course things can't be that simple.





	Witch Hunt-Septiplier

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 6th, 2016
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by the song Witch Hunt.
> 
> I don't recommend listening to it yet as it spoils the story, though I do change things, but i definitely recommend it afterwards.

 

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away…….

There was a young man who fell madly in love with a young prince.

The thing is the man, whose name was Jack, was a witch, a very powerful one, but he hasn’t used his powers in many years; years before meeting the prince.

There was another witch in the kingdom whose name was Aria. Jack thought of Aria as a sister. Like, he could depend on her for anything.

It seemed as Jack was going to get a happy ending. He had a boyfriend, who had just proposed to him, and great best friend. He is also very handsome with light brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Yes, everything was wonderful.

If only things had stayed like that.

One night, our dear Jack, was sitting in his room thinking of his love. No spell or magic had ever made him feel the pure joy and wonder the prince made him feel. He knew no spell could make the couple feel the way they felt about each other. For this, was true love. Nothing could break it. Or so he thought.

You see, while Jack was thinking of his true love, his “friend” Aria was talking to his prince, Mark, and told him a horrible lie.

“Your love, Jack, has been tricking you.” Said the woman, lying through her teeth.

“What? What is this trick?” Asked Mark.

“He isn’t a mortal, he’s a witch. And you haven’t been in love; you’ve simply been under his wicked spell.”

The young prince was filled with anger. He felt betrayed. Jack had been lying to him this whole time. He also felt sorrow for the same reason.

“That lying heathen must be burned tonight!” Exclaimed the prince.

He was so caught up in his emotions that he didn’t notice the huge smirk on Aria’s face.

I bet you’re wondering why Aria was lying and why Mark believed her. You see, Aria had a huge crush on the prince, but she knew that nothing could break the bond.

Then she realized that if the prince thought he was being betrayed, especially by something that his subjects considered a monster, he would definitely kill them.

And why would the prince believe her? Well, Aria was a deeply respected member of the community. She was known for her honesty, kindness, and charity. She was considered the perfect woman and everyone in the kingdom trusted her.

So it would be more confusing if he didn’t believe her.

“Do you want me to tell him to meet you?” Said the wicked young woman.

“Yes tell him to meet me in the cities center. It is there we will tie him up and burn him.

“Of course my prince.”

_Jack’s POV_

I hurriedly began to walk to the city center to meet my prince. Aria had said it was very important.

I looked down at my engagement ring, and reflected on how beautiful it was. The most beautiful thing about it was what it represented: trust, faith, and the desire to spend all eternity together. The fact that Mark wanted that with me brought me great joy. Just looking at the ring made me smile.

As I reached the city center I saw my prince. I ran to him.

“Mark!” I yelled, as he turned around to face me I instantly was able to tell something was wrong.

“Mark, is something wrong.” I asked, concern present in my voice.

“Yes, something is definitely wrong.” Mark answered, his voice full of anger.

“What is it?” I asked worried.

“You.”

My whole world shook with that simple word. Everything seemed to slow down. I started questioning every decision I had made.

“W-What h-have I-I done?” I said, stuttering since I was scared.

“You lied to me you horrid witch!” He yelled at me.

I stared at him in shock. How could he know about my powers? The only people who knew were my parents, who died from an illness years ago, and…….Aria.

She must have told him, but why? I had thought she was happy for us. Why would she tell my secret after I kept hers for years?

“Mark I’m sorry for not telling you but I was scared you would leave me and I haven’t used my powers in so many years, long before I met you and-”

He interrupted my rambling by yelling, “Silent Heathen!”

While I was in shock from what he called me, he called for a group of guards to get me and before I knew I was tied to a cross and most of the town was carrying torches to burn me.

I called out to Mark; “Mark, why would you do this? I loved you! And I thought you loved me.”

“I never loved you!” He yelled at me, as if he was disgusted by my very presence, “I was just under some stupid spell that you put me under.”

“Mark-“

“Do not call me Mark; you can call me Prince Fischbach!”

“Prince Fischbach, our love was never a curse. No magic could ever make us feel the way we felt for each other.”

“Silent heathen! It’s too late for you pleads! I would never believe a witch like you.”

_3rd Person POV_

As the crowd of people drew close to Jack he looked up to the sky. He had a plan for escape, but he needed to be closer to the flames for it to work.

He could hear the crowd chanting.

“Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!  
Let it light; let it burn out bright and with it all your spite"  
Feel now the weight of death.”

He shed a tear as he saw his once fiancé look at the crowd,as he instructed them to burn the cross. All hope of reasoning with Mark was lost at this point.

As the flames started to go up the cross, Jack put his plan into action. He used his powers and turned the fire into a pair of red and orange wings. The wings were massive. He then attached the wings to his back. He cried out in pain, since adding something to your body tends to hurt. He then, using the force of his wings, pulled away from the cross and up in the air. He flew high enough that no one could get him but low enough that he could see them and they could see him.

The crowd, including Aria and Mark, looked at him in awe and shock. But after a few minutes the shock wore off and Mark yelled at his guards to get him.

They tried to shoot their arrows and swords at him but Jack deflected it with a wave of his hand. After Mark and his guards tired out Jack finally spoke.

“You are all fools. You have fallen for the lies of a woman named Aria. For, Aria is just like me, a witch. She isn’t as powerful but she is still a hypocrite. And I have never cursed anyone. Especially the ones I loved. You all deserve to be punished. But, out of the kindness of my heart, I will not curse any of you. Except for you Aria; for your betrayal, you must give up your magic.”

“I would never give up my magic to you.” Aria instantly covered her mouth. She just realized she had outed herself. The crowd began to whisper things like “She is a witch!” And “Jack was telling the truth?!”

“You know, I don’t need your permission. I can out power you. It’s just less painful if you give it up willingly.” Said Jack, still flying in midair.

Aria continued to say no, so Jack was left with no other choice.

Using a lot of his strength he cast a spell on Aria, which looked like a giant laser. He drained her magic, which he absorbed becoming even more powerful. When he was done, people were shocked by what was left.

There was an old woman where Aria once stood. Apparently she had been using her magic to keep herself from looking old.

Aria looked down at her hands and realized they were wrinkled. She figured out that Jack undid her anti-aging spell.

She yelled out in anger, “Look at what you have done! You will pay.” She grabbed a sword and attacked the person closest to her, the person being Mark. Just as she was about to stab him in the chest Jack yelled out “NO!” And used his magic to push her back and destroy the sword.

The guards then pounced on her and Mark ordered her to the dungeon.

After, the guards took Aria away Mark ordered everyone to go home.

He looked up and noticed Jack was flying away. Mark called to him. Jack turned to him and flew to the ground. He stopped in front of the prince.

Mark began to speak, “Thank you for saving my life, I’m so sorry for what happened and I promise I will believe and trust you for the rest of-”

“Mark,” Interrupted Jack, “I’m sorry but I can’t be with you anymore.

“What?” Said a confused Mark, “I thought you loved me.”

“I did. I do, but you turned on me so quickly. I could have died tonight! What if I hadn’t been able to create these wings? I would be dead right now and you would probably be bitter in your room and that monster Aria would be out free not paying for her lies. I’m not sure I can trust the fact that you’ll always believe in me in the future.”

All was silent for a moment as the pair thought of the night and what Jack had said. Jack looked down and noticed his ring. The thing that had once filled him with so much joy now filled him with misery and the feeling of betrayal.

Jack took off his ring and handed it to Mark.

“Here,” He said, “I will no longer need this. I might return one day and we might be able to be together one day, but for now I can’t do this.”

Jack leaned over and kissed Mark on the cheek. “Goodbye Mark.” Said Jack, and he flew off into the night before Mark or anyone else could stop him.

Mark was left on the ground alone with an abandoned ring and without the love of his life.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 It has been exactly five years since Jack was almost killed and left Mark behind.

Aria had died of old age, bitter and unloved. Jack has not been heard from since that night. Mark is now king.

Mark is considered a wonderful and kind ruler. As soon as he was put in charge, he banned witch burnings or hatred and discrimination of any kind. He also had a huge celebration every anniversary of Jack leaving in an attempt to make Jack come back to him, since Jack loved parties.

Mark had never found someone else after Jack. He didn’t want anyone else. He wanted Jack. He loved Jack. He still did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

It was very late in the evening of the fifth anniversary of Jack leaving when Mark saw it. At first it was two orange dots, but it eventually grew into two massive wings. And before long Jack, the love of his life, his soul mate, was right in front of him.

“Mark.” Jack said as he pulled him into a hug.

“Jack.” Said Mark, as he wrapped his arms around him.

And, they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, I'm truly proud of this one. But I recognize that it's quite flawed. And possibly rushed. But nonetheless I continue to love it. 
> 
> And frankly I'm not sure if whether I like the happy ending. The song is different in the end than my story and I appreciate both. 
> 
> Here's the song link btw:  
> https://youtu.be/IJBH70Lntro
> 
>  
> 
> But I am always open for constructive criticism and different opinions so please let me know what you think. I appreciate comments so much! 
> 
> If you want to talk to me about any of my stories or fan fic in general the best place to go is my Tumblr, awesomelissawho or my Wattpad which has the same name as my AO3.
> 
>  
> 
> That's all for now! Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
